retroconsolesfandomcom-20200214-history
3DO Interactive Multiplayer
Panasonic is best mechanics.. Hardware Variations Panasonic FZ-1 The Panasonic FZ-1 was the first 3DO released to the public. It featured a front-loading CD tray, and controllers included headphone jacks and volume controls. *3DO FZ-1 Hardware Panasonic FZ-10 The Panasonic FZ-10 is an updated top-loading version of the FZ-1. The controllers were made smaller and lighter, though the headphone jack was removed. * 3DO FZ-10 Hardware * 3DO FZ-10 Laser * 3DO FZ-10 Teardown * 3DO FZ-10 Repair - Lubricate the Laser Sled Panasonic ROBO 3DO The Panasonic ROBO 3DO was a Japan-only variant of the FZ-1, with a five disc CD drive. It was meant for installation in hotels. Goldstar The Goldstar 3DO looks similar to the Panasonic FZ-1 and featured a similar front-loading try. It even included a certificate to send in with a roll of film for custom-made photo CDs from Goldstar. The Goldstar 3DO Alive II is a South Korean variant of this. *3DO Goldstar Hardware Sanyo TRY The Sanyo TRY 3DO was a Japan-only release by Sanyo. This is the rarest 3DO model. Creative Labs 3DO Blaster The 3DO Blaster, from Creative Labs, was a PC compatible ISA compatibility card for use with the Windows 3.1 OS, which allowed users to play 3DO games on their PCs. Instead of simply emulating them, it included everything down to the controller ports Hardware specification Add-ons *Standard peripherals for the 3DO include a light gun, controllers, and even wireless controllers from Logitech and Nakitek. *Other controllers included a steering wheel, the 3DO mouse from Panasonic, a six-button controller made by Capcom, and various joysticks. *An MPEG add-on that added an extra 256 KB of storage space received an extremely limited release for the console, mainly in Japan. *Though Sega Genesis controllers do not work with the console and may damage it, the Genesis extension cables are compatible with the 3DO and its controllers. (you have to cut them down a little) FM Towns extension cables work as well. *A Super Nintendo controller adapter was released for the 3DO. *A digital video cartridge was released by various manufacturers for use with their 3DO models, allowing the 3DO to play Video CDs. Only the Goldstar version was released in the United States. *Other accessories that never made it beyond the prototype stage include a modem designed by AT&T. Various information *Though the console featured only a single controller port, controllers also had ports built in so they could be daisy-chained together, with up to eight controllers being supported. All controllers were compatible with all controller ports. *Was the first 32-bit gaming console on the market, and was entirely CD-ROM-based. Models range from top-loaders to front-loaders, and could hold varying amounts of CDs, up to five at once. *The 3DO featured the first CD music visualizer of any game console on the market. It was marketed heavily as an Audio Visual device instead of simply another game console, a strategy that such companies as Sony and Microsoft would later adopt. *Was compatible with audio and photo CDs, and could handle video CDs via the use of certain expansion modules. *Supported stereo sound, as well as RF, Composite, and S-Video. *Featured no region locking, meaning almost any game from any region could be played on any 3DO, regardless of that machine’s region. *Capable of playing CD-Rs. *Used its own OS for standardization across its products. *Featured an internal saving system for games. *32-bit OS specially designed for the 3DO Interactive Multiplayer. *Featured a wide array of first and third-party peripheral controllers. *Certain 3DO units have issues with ribbon cables becoming loose, which can lead to the CD tray not opening properly. *A bug in the 3DO OS caused clicking noises while audio tracks were playing in several early games. Despite the problem being resolved, some playback problems still occurred, so game audio can sometimes be accompanied by popping sounds. *Internal saves can only be erased by using a disk that features a memory management system. Many 3DO games and demo discs included this feature, though not all. *Early 3DO controllers have difficulty performing a roll command on the D-pad, making it difficult to play certain games that require the command. *Not all games are compatible across regions, since non-Japanese games lack the required kanji characters. While many games featured these programmed onto the disc, not all do. *Because consoles were put out by different companies, certain specialty controllers and a handful of games are not compatible with certain consoles, particularly the Goldstar 3DO models. Manuals *Goldstar 3DO - Owner's Manual (GDO-101M) WebLinks * 3DO Interactive Multiplayer Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker in English * 3DO Interactive Multiplayer Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker in German * 3DO Interactive Multiplayer Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker in Italian Category:Console Category:Fifth generation